Episode 42
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 90 (p. 8-19) Chapter 91 (p. 2-19) Chapter 92 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 15.0 - Original 4.0 - Remastered | rank = 2 - Original 9 - Remastered }} "Bursting Out! Fish-Man Arlong, Fearsome Attack From The Sea!" is the 42nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Now that Luffy escaped from the bottom of the sea, he continues his fight with Arlong. He comes up with the idea of using Arlong's teeth against him, while Arlong states his jaws are superior compared to humans. Long Summary Arlong, picking up a rock, scoffs at Luffy's goal to become the Pirate King, saying not even a human can crush rocks like a fish-man. Sanji agrees saying one bite from Arlong could be the end. Luffy, annoyed by Arlong's words, says that he isn't all that great and Luffy punches a larger rock showing his own strength. Arlong continues to boast about how Fish-Men are superior and tries to bite at Luffy. Luffy dodges out of the way and grabs a couple of swords. Luffy tries to attack Arlong by swinging the swords at him but Arlong dodges the attacks easily knowing Luffy is not a swordsman. Arlong tries to bite Luffy once more but Luffy uses one of the swords to block it. However, Arlong's powerful teeth break the sword into bits. Luffy then punches Arlong right in the face breaking his teeth in the process. The villagers are surprised to see how Luffy broke Arlong's teeth. Luffy then remarks that he's not a swordsman, he can't cook, or can't even lie (which upsets Usopp a bit), but Luffy says he will be dead by now if it wasn't for his friends. Arlong mocks Luffy's claims once more wondering why his crew put up with him. Arlong wonders what Luffy can do and Luffy simply says he can kick Arlong's ass. As the villagers are celebrating Luffy's determination, Arlong suddenly grows a new set of teeth. Arlong mentions that he, as a shark, can grow new sets of teeth one after another with the new pair getting stronger. Arlong pulls out two more sets of teeth intending to use them as weapons against Luffy. Arlong swings his teeth at Luffy and seemly starts to stab him with them. However, it turns out that Luffy used one of the Fish-Men as a shield to defend against Arlong's attack. Arlong is not pleased that Luffy used one of his men as a shield but Luffy blames Arlong for attacking him in the first place. Arlong still intends to hurt Luffy with his teeth and Luffy suddenly has an idea about something. Arlong swipes his teeth toward Luffy again but Luffy manages to score a kick on Arlong knocking out another set of teeth. Luffy seems pleased by this and Arlong gets up saying it's no point in knocking out his teeth. However, it turns out Luffy did that to put Arlong's teeth into his own mouth. Arlong is more annoyed Luffy's antics and manages to hit Luffy with one of his teeth. Arlong continues to attack Luffy with the pirate captain dodging most of the hits. Arlong manages to hit Luffy again with one of his teeth but Luffy bites Arlong with his own teeth. This manages to hurt the Fish-Man a bit with Luffy pleased that he was able to bite Arlong back. Arlong removes the teeth from his shoulder saying that his teeth are powerful but only if they are used from strong jaws such as his. Arlong manages to bite into the majority of Luffy's right arm intending to rip it off. Luffy screams loudly in pain. Luffy continues to scream as Arlong bites down harder but Luffy manages to slam Arlong down into the ground hard allowing the Fish-Man to release his hold on Luffy. Luffy and Arlong soon get back onto their feet but as Luffy turns around, he notices Arlong is gone. Nami warns him that Arlong went into the water and Arlong could be seen swimming underwater. Arlong intends to use his advantage in the water to build back up his strength and take out Luffy. Arlong then shoots out of the water using a technique known as Shark on Darts attempting to strike Luffy. Luffy manages to barely dodge the attack with Arlong himself being impressed. Arlong uses Shark on Darts once more and Luffy manages to avoid it again. Arlong's nose ends up crushing the ground below it and continues to attack Luffy. Arlong swims back into the water with the people warning Luffy to get out of the way. Luffy says he won't hide as he intends to catch Arlong. Luffy then uses a technique known as Gomu Gomu no Tate which involves stretching out his fingers. Arlong builds up more speed and uses Shark on Darts again intending to piece Luffy's heart but Luffy manages to catch Arlong between his fingers. Luffy believes that attack won't work again but Arlong continues to dive at Luffy. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Ami which stops Arlong's attack and then grounds him with a Gomu Gomu no Yari. Arlong appears to have been hurt badly from the last attack and the villagers cheer for Luffy (except for Nami who knows it isn't over yet). Arlong suddenly wakes up with his eyes looking extremely fericous. Sanji says it's the same expression that a Sea King makes when it's snapped. Arlong grabs Luffy from the air and swims him around into Arlong Park furious at him for hurting him. Even Luffy, who is not hurt thanks to his powers, can tell that Arlong is much more angrier than before. Arlong dives toward Arlong Park and grabs out his signature weapon, the Kiribachi. Everyone is shocked on how large the sword is and Arlong attempts to slice Luffy with it. Luffy dodges the attacks with Arlong damaging Arlong Park in the prcess. Luffy soon jumps through a window and Nami seems to recongize the room. Arlong has Luffy cornered and intends to finish off Luffy. Luffy looks around the room wondering what kind of room it is and Arlong tells Luffy it's the room where he forces Nami to write all the sea charts for him. Arlong continues to talk out Nami is only useful for making sea charts saying she belongs to him. Luffy doesn't care what Arlong says as Nami is his crew's navigator. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *4Kids combined part of Japanese episode 40 with Japanese episode 41 and part of Japanese episode 42 to make 4Kids episode 38: "The Comeback Kid " and aired on June 18. Then 4Kids combined part of Japanese episode 42 with Japanese episodes 43 and 45 to make 4Kids episode 39: "Wanted!". Site Navigation ca:Episodi 42